How To Make Your Subconcious Be Known
by SADAndLoved
Summary: "I keep telling myself to just let go, oh let go of the one who took all your gold" Deuce is a cheater. Dina was making bad choices. Will she be fixed or will she continue to develop her questionable habits.


"NO WAY, I am not going back to him after the stunt he just pulled. You know, you think you know a guy then he does a one eighty on ya, men these days, what are we gonna do with em?" Dina said in response to Cece's question. The one regarding her and Deuce's relationship. She slammed her locker in fury even though on the outside her exterior was cool calm and collected. The three C's that had nothing to do with that cheating cunt Deuce. He was kissing TINKA. TINKA for peaksake!

"Im tellin ya!" Cece agreed, even though she HARDLY had any experience with males, and when she did they weren't the kind you could call upon when you look back on your life and tell stories to your children.

"Ugh, I can't believe I actually let my guard down and trusted the doof. Once a fool always a fool. I should've listened to my pops!" Dina ranted, pressing her head against the locker before quickly pulling away and putting on a happy face. "Anyways lets forget about Deucey- err that idiot and talk about you. What's going on with you and that new guy Juan eh? Got yourself a muchacho?"

"Ohhh I wish!" Cece exclaimed. "But I kiiinda think I ruined that when I went over to talk to him and my gum kinda flew out of my mouth and landed in his eye.."

"Oh Cece you really never can hold things in can you?" Dina joked referring to how she and Tinka were teasing her earlier about being the loud-mouthed girl that couldn't be trusted with knowing anything unless you WANTED it to be spread all over town.

"Hey yes I can!" Cece pouted. "I have LOTS of secrets I haven't told anyone"

"Oh yeah? Like what!" Dina challenged.

"Well John is really only dating Jessica because she gives him One Direction merch- HEY, NO FAIR" Cece stopped when she realized she had been tricked.

Dina only laughed as the bell rang and they headed to class together "John is such a carrot though, I dont see why Jessica even wastes her time" she said.

"I know right?! Jessica is SO sass-tastic"

-

Cece rushed to the bathroom after school, she had been holding it for SO long because SOMEONE a.k.a wouldn't let her pee during 8th period after she had just drunk a huge can of Pepsi. Practicing her half-mastered hovering skill while emptying her bladder she took care of business and just as she was going to open the door she heard intense laughter and something slam against a wall.

Using her stealth skills she developed when sneaking past teachers who would KILL her if they saw her ditching, she escaped the stall without being noticed and near tripped over her feet at what she saw.

Either their was a girl who was dressed exactly like Dina with the same height and hair or Dina was making out with another girl at that very moment.

The girls weren't paying any attention and didn't notice Cece, too busy swallowing each others faces. She stood next to the last stall and poked her head around the corner just to make sure she didn't get caught and observed the girl being pressed into the wall by Dina, slip a water bottle out of her pocket.

"Drink some" The girl with a thick french accent told Dina.

"Oh no, i'm not thirsty" Dina responded, nipping at the girl's neck.

"It's not water silly, it's alcohol. Makes everything more fun"

"Oh..I don't know" Dina responded, pulling away.

"Oh come on..nobody is gonna come in..let's have a little fun" The girl slid her hand down Dina's jeans. Dina visibly flinched and took the bottle taking a huge sip.

Cece backed away, suddenly feeling like a creeper, she exited without being noticed and the moment she got out of the door she immediately ran into Rocky.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" Rocky said as she grabbed Cece's arm. "Come on, we have to go Ty is driving us to the smoothie place"

Why in the world would he do that? Cece thought but on the outside she said "Rocky! You won't BELIEVE what I just saw!"

"What?" Rocky asked curiously.

"Dina was in the bathroom, making out with some girl!" Cece announced in a high-pitched but hushed voice, there was still one or two people wandering around.

"Oh really? Good for her!" Rocky simply exclaimed.

"WHAT" Cece responded.

"I said, good for her! I'm glad she's getting over Deuce"

"But-Wha-Huh-"

"Wait, don't tell me you didn't know she liked girls?" Rocky said in disbelief.

"No! How could I?!" Cece exclaimed.

"EVERYONE knows. She's even talked about it in front of you!"

"Huh! When? I do NOT remember this"

"Of course" Rocky rolled her eyes.

"I was in my underwear in front of her!" Cece paused at the last step outside, yelling this realization out.

"Don't sweat it Cece, She told me she liked developed girls!" Rocky waved off her concerns.

"HEY!" Cece touched her chest, or the little that she had and pouted.

"I'm Just being honest, now can we go?"

Cece almost began to tell Rocky abot the alcohol thing but figured being a snitcher on such a thing was totally lame so she just followed Rocky to the car.

-

"Are you insane- are you nuts?!" Dina ranted. She couldn't believe who was at her front door at 9 pm at night. The woman who had tooken Deuce away from her.

"Well, it depends-" She began to go on about something Dina tuned out and she yelled "Get out!" as the girl had walked in, uninvited. "You have no right to even come near me after what you did!"

"Look" Tinka said in her thick accent, lengthening her o's and hardening her k. "Either you can throw yourself a boo hoo pity party or you can listen to me so I can help you"

"Jelp me?! " Dina yelled offended."Haven't you done enough already!?"Dina closed the door reluctantly, realizing the man stealer wasn't going anywhere.

" True, but I have noticed you sleazing around and you'd best listen to me unless you want to end up chop lungs!"

"... You mean liver!" Dina said annoyed.

"No, that would be silly! " Tinka replied." Any who, I have the perfect person for you! Annoying, cute, and entirely impossible to understand!"

"I'm not interested in blind date set ups from the whore who stole my boyfriend! " Dina retorted, trying to keep her calm." Now leave before I.. Call the police" she was bluffing, anyone could tell.

"Alright, fine. Stay alone at night, on the weekends, smooch with random people, just remember that there are such things as predators and you are an easy victim"

Dina was ready to remind her of her self-defense training but Tinka words got to her very spine.

Predators. She did live in Chicago..It wasn't the safest city at all.

What had she been thinking, going to random guys houses, driving in cars with mere strangers. Even with training she wouldn't have been able to fight if..

Dina shuddered at the scary thoughts, and Tinka watched her a slight smirk on her face. A few moments more and Dina looked at her and said "Fine. I'll go on the stupid date, but don't think you are helping me, this is the LEAST you could do"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just be at crusty's at 7 PM sharp" Tinka said walking away, then outside.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE SETTING ME UP WITH A QUACK " Dina yelled, going to the doorway.

Tinka simply turned around and said "Oh Dina, I know very well what you like, we were close before all of this. And we will be again, one day"

Dina laughed "Yeah you wish" she slammed the door shut on her and agitated, went upstairs to blast out her frustration with music.

A/N : Hi! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I have a lot more planned out but why write it, if noone enjoys it? So give me a review so I know that I should continue on with this! Thank you! Have a nice day and don't forget to SMILE.


End file.
